The One That Got Away Kinda
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: Sodapop x OC , M more language and stuff ;  .


Disclaimer .. Don't own Outsiders or The song , well its just the title, its NOT a songfic .. But yea (X , enjoy !

* * *

><p>"Roxanne!" Yelled my mother as i quickly combed through my chestnut brown hair, i tripped about halfway when i almost stepped on my cat and finally got downstairs catching my breath.<p>

"Yea?" I asked as i about ran into her. She glared down at me but laughed. Her hair was a dark burgendy and her eyes were a green, i had my fathers eyes, dark, large, chocolate eyes that were absolutely stunning.. Well thats what she always said..

"We're going to have visitors.. Uh help me unpack, i know your tired but please?" She said as i nodded.

"Yea, of coarse.. But who's coming over? We just moves here yesterday." I asked, she got an evil grin.

"Thank you Anne, and its a secret!" She said as we started unpacking boxes and putting everything in place. It was dead silent, i didn't know a reply and i didn't feel like talking, i was exhausted!

We had just moved back to Tulsa, i mean i was born here, but we moved when i was about 13, i hung out with The Curtis Gang as they say, well Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, Steve, Dallas, Two-Bit, and Johnny. I was the only girl, and they respected that, but i was more of a tomboy back then. I'm more 'Feminine' Since it gets guys attention, but i was still tough.

After we finished unpacking she had started cooking and i went up to my room.

I layed on my teal blankets on my queen bed. It used to be mom and dad's, but ever since dad died she decided that she wanted to sleep in my bed, so we switched. My walls were black, my dresser was while and had a vintage look to it, my pillows were black, the carpet was black. It was a pretty weird room, and i heard that a creepy old lady used to live here.. Aha, anyways, i shouldn't let that bother me..

I yawned looked at my cat that i had tripped on earlier, well more like a kitten. She was a small, little, petite Siamese kitten. She had the same personality as me, she was quiet and didn't meow much, she was sneaky, and she always gets her way. She let out a small meow as she cuddled up on my arm. I mean, on my arm. Really?

I huffed slightly, it was cold in my room, then again, it was cold outsider too. It was winter out here, and it was snowing too. I glanced out my window then looked at the ceiling. Then closed my eyes taking a few breaths. I heard come commotion going on downstairs a few minutes later, i'm trying to sleep here!

I lightly took my cat (Molly), and set her down on my pillow, i was in some booty shorts than were made from cotton, they were black and absolutely comfortable. Then i was wearing a tight tank top that was black as well. I usually don't wear things like this, but i wasn't going anywhere today, and i've been sleep basically on and off.

I walked downstairs as my mom was talking to a tall man, it was probably Darrel. He glanced at me and smiled brightly.

"You remember Darrel, right Roxie?" She said as i nodded slowly.

"Hey, Roxanne, you've gotten so big!" He said as i went and was hugged by him tightly, about crushed. I was skinny, too skinny, and i was short too.

"Darrry. Can't. Breath." I said as he quickly let go of me as i chuckled. "Its been a while." I said as he nodded.

"The boys were waiting for you to come downstairs, they're in the living room." My mom said as she poured the hot noddles into a strainer.

"Here, i'll come with ya'." Said Darry, pulling me along to the living room, only to see a group of guys watching mickey mouse. They all glanced at me, i quickly looked at the ground for a moment.

"Roxanne!" Yelled one excitedly and quickly got up, it was Soda. I literary squealed and ran over, and hugged him tightly, he was hugging me just about as tight as i was hugging him. This wasn't weird for us, we were best friends, and we would write letters, plus he had a girlfriend..

"Oh my god! I missed you!" I said as we finally stopped hugging, then both started cracking up.

"You guys are so weird.." Mumbled Pony. He was only a year younger than me, well not even, we were about 5 months apart, i had just turned 16 like a week ago.

"Oh, Soda, are we weird?" I smirked as Soda glanced at me, and gave me a smirk back.

"I don't know, are we weird?" He started to chuckle, which started to make me chuckle, and then we cracked out laughing again. Pony rolled his eyes as i gave him a small hug and gave the rest hugs, and then went and sat next to Soda who was talking to Dally.

Soda glanced at me and smiled. "Soooo, Vanilla." He said referring back to my nickname, whenever i ate something with vanilla in it, i start sneezing uncontrollably, so when we were 7, it was Soda's birthday and he had vanilla cake, i accidentally spit out everything in the sneeze on Darrel. I didn't even mean too, but it was really funny.

"What?" I said looking at him slightly, he stretched a little.

"I was wonderin' if you wanna come to the movies with me and everybody?" He asked, i shrugged, but nodded.

"Uh, sure, when?" I asked as he thought for a moment.

"We were thinking tomorrow, 'bout around 7, We'll come pick ya' up if you want?" He said as i nodded slightly.

"Yea that'd be great." I said smiling. I had dimples, but i hated them.

"Kaye, Vanilla." He smiled as i rolled my eyes slightly and chuckled.

From then on it was just catching up on what happened, like what happened to Johnny, Pony, and Dally and how they survived, and then Soda kept talking about this Sandy girl, i was jealous. I mean, really jealous, he wants to marry her, and everything, i've always had the hots for him, even though i'm in a long distance relationship right now. With who you wonder? His names Micheal, he's rich, smart, and kind of stuck up, but i don't mind. He isn't the best in personality and is alright in looks i guess. He has dark blond, short hair and dresses up like a mid-class Soc, his eyes are green and hes skinny. He was always hanging around different girls, we're always on and off, and its just a complete cluster fuck. Ineresting, right?

After the guys left, i gave Soda a small hug and told everyone goodbye and quickly closed the door, then went straight up into my room, my mom was doing the dishes but i really didn't feel like talking to her, i was to tired to. When i got into my room, i plopped onto the bed, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds, dreaming about Soda.


End file.
